


Whatever souls are made of....

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: "intellectual conversation", Anne reading to Gilbert, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Gilbert is looking for some peace and quiet to study but instead finds Anne.





	Whatever souls are made of....

Gilbert liked to take any chance he could to get out of the house lately. A screaming baby wasn't exactly helpful to his studying - not to mention he actually liked being able to hear himself think. He decided he didn't want to hear another baby screaming ever. (Well...maybe not  _ ever _ . He did hope one day the next baby he heard screaming was his.)

While Bash and Mary were dealing with the screaming infant, he crept out the door trying to find somewhere quiet to study. 

The woods had always been a place of peace for him. His mind easily lost in the tall trees, giving him a break from constant thoughts and worries that he tried so hard to hide from everyone else.

But that was when he saw a familiar speck of red hair amongst the green.

Anne was sat leaning against a tree, her nose buried in a book. Her legs were stretched out in front with her ankles crossing over each other. Beside her was a small handkerchief with a few jam tarts on top, one already slightly nibbled but clearly she was too absorbed in her book to eat.

Gilbert thought about turning around, not wanting to disturb her, but he accidentally stepped on a twig which broke in two under his foot. 

Anne's head shot up, eyes wide from panic but immediately softened when she saw Gilbert.

"Gilbert," she closed the book, leaving her thumb trapped between the pages to mark her place.

"Afternoon, Anne." He politely tipped his cap to her before approaching her properly. "Mind if I join you?"

She shook her head, shuffling over to clear a space for him.

"Why are you out in the woods?" She asked him as he sat down.

"The baby." 

"Oh," she understood very much. Having looked after countless foster home babies she knew all too well the screaming and smell of babies. Sure they were cute but at what cost?!

"Don't get me wrong I don't hate babies just...not when I'm trying to study." He laughed awkwardly, fumbling around in his satchel for his notebook. "What are you reading?"

"Wuthering Heights." Anne showed him the cover. "It's so sad."

"How so?"

She sighed, opening it to the page she was on. "The main character Cathy has to choose between marrying the rich Edgar or the poor Heathcliff who she's known since she was a child."

"Ok…" Gilbert raised an eyebrow trying to follow. 

"But she can't marry Heathcliff because he's poor and doesn't even have a last name. He loves her and she loves him but it just can't happen for them." 

She ran her hand over the pages, "Listen to this:  _ "Whatever souls are made of, his and mine are the same."  _ Isn't that tragical?"

Gilbert leaned closer to better see over her shoulder as she read. She tried to ignore how very aware she was of his proximity. How she could feel his arm touching hers or how if she looked up right now her nose would be centimetres from his.

"Do you believe that?" He said, finally sitting back and allowing Anne to breath again. "About souls and soulmates? All that stuff?"

She tilted her head, thinking. "I'd like to. There's so much we don't know in this world, souls included. It's almost saying how, when you're in love maybe you can't quite explain it or understand why it is you love that person so much. You just... _ feel  _ it. Some connection that goes beyond our understanding. It's deep within, it can't be seen or explained. It just is."

He liked watching her when she was like this, how she was so passionate whenever she spoke her mind. He could listen to her all day.

"They're like-"

"Kindred spirits?" He offered, finishing her sentence.

She smiled, slightly nodding her head, "Yeah, I suppose they are."

"Do you think there's someone out there? Someone who's soul is made of the same thing yours is?" It had been a bold question, one he was scared of the answer to. He didn't know what had possessed him to ask it, but now he was dying to know.

After a moment of consideration her eyes met his firmly, "I think so. What about you?"

Gilbert knew his answer immediately. For all their arguments and rivalries, he knew they were ultimately on the same page. That their values and beliefs were similar, that they connected in a way he couldn't explain.

"I think so too…"


End file.
